Carrasco
The beginning Carrasco was founded by Inca Tymek_T on 26th March 2018. It's first claim was on the highest mountain in South America. Unfortunately the emperor of Union_of_Grayshirts stole his Ancient Gremlin (the most rare HEAD on server) and killed Tymek_T. Pachacuti_ was a good friend and tried to get the Gremling back, but he was killed too. Fortunately, Spanish friends of Tymek_T gave him some gold and he has expanded his town by 3 chunks and the Spanish government declared war against Union_of_Grayshirts. After 4 days Tymek_T got his gremlin back. After this day, on top of Carrasco Mountain he discovered a new kind of Llama which we are now calling ~Andes Llama~ It’s the only native South American type of llama on server. When that happened Tymek transformed the mountain into a big llama head as a symbol of native llamas and the Llama God. Inca Llamaism Some months before Carrasco was made; Tymek_T was a mayor of San_Escobar. He never thought about a religion in his town, until he met HolyDalaiLlama who told him about the llamaism and the Inca-llamaism. Then he has visited Antofagasta mayor town of Inca Llamaism religion, he really liked the idea of it and now the main religion in Carrasco is Llamaism! There is one holy place in Carrasco, the old house of Atahualpa were he had written the Altapinùs (Bible). Carrasco is also the last and only town to own Andean Llamas, as most of have become extinct. Even Antofagasta didn't have Andean Llamas, as they imported Michigander Llamas from Canada. Carrasco massive expansion In less than month Carrasco got over 40 claims of territory (40 chunks) and 2 outposts thanks to donations from Antofagasta. It's getting more and more buildings in Inca style architecture, It's really rich town and has rare items in town's storage. But over expansion led Carrasco to war with Central_America after Tymek_T killed soviet_terra and stole his best armor and axe, but Tymek_T gave terra his gear back and this was one of his biggest mistakes on EarthMC server. He forgot that Spain is at war with Central_America and he could damage them hard by stealing their armor. Carrasco Buildings and Wonders. Carrasco is a young town, but it's growing really fast. Here's a list of them: * Carrasco Mountain - When Tymek_T found Carrasco, he discovered Native South American Llamas! That's also why he built a big llama god head on top of mountain. It's Carrasco oldest building. * Inca architecture - every building in Carrasco is built in Inca style (cobblestone walls and Hay roof) they look absolutely beautiful. They are also very original. * Embassies - Carrasco is full of them, every embassy is special and you can find interesting things there. * Carrasco Library - The library is a cobblestone pyramid, but it's wooden inside. Many people say: "Bigger is better!" but Carrasco Library wasn't built for it's size. It was built for knowledge that's inside it! It's full of books and maps. This is also a good place to write a book. * Carrasco Infrastructure - Carrasco has probably one of the best street/road system on EarthMC it's hard to get lost in it. Almost every road attach to the main road which makes Carrasco easy to travel. * Wheat farms - They weren't build for looking or making bread from their crops, they were built for building materials! Carrasco houses are mostly made from cobblestone, but all roofs are just hay bales! This is the reason why MancoCapac_ wants to make a Carrasco shop where people will be able to sell wheat and get a lot of gold! Events * Tymek_T founds Carrasco (26th March 2018) * Cobblestone rain (26th March 2018) * Union_of_grayshirts emperor is killing Tymek_T and Pachacuti_ (26th March 2018) * THE GREMLIN THIEF DAY (26th March 2018) * THE NATIONAL GREMLIN DAY (30th March 2018) after 4 days gremlin returned to his previous owner: Tymek_T! (btw Gremlin is a custom player's head, citizens of Carrasco believe that it's a gift from the Llama God!) * Llama Bomb (nuke) testing (14th april 2018) * Tymek_T lost his really good stuff after he was blown up by a lot of tnt. * Atahualpa declares his old house were he had written the Altapinùs (Bible) holy. (the 6th of May 2018) * Tymek_T dies in Carrasco and is succeded by Manco Capac (12th may 2018) Category:Towns